bmm0586fandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Vacinação contra o Papiloma Vírus Humano
Características gerais do vírus '''Estrutura da partícula viral''' Trata-se de um vírus não-envelopado, que apresenta simetria icosaédrica e possui 55nm de diâmetro Alterthum, F.; Trabulsi, L. R. Microbiologia. 4ª ed. São Paulo. Editora Atheneu. p. 627.. '''Composição''' Seu capsídeo contém 72 capsômeros, cuja principal proteína estrutural é a L1. Mais internamente, localiza-se a proteína estrutural L2. Estas proteínas apresentam antigênicos gênero-específicos Camara, G.; Cruz, M. R.; Veras, V. S.; Martins, C. R. F. Os papilomavírus humanos - HPV: histórico, morfologia e ciclo biológico.. '''Tipo de ácido nucleico''' Apresenta DNA de fita dupla circular com 8000 pares de bases. O genoma do HPV é dividido em três regiões: região proximal (E), envolvida na replicação, transcrição e transformação; região distal (L), que codifica proteínas do capsídeo; e uma longa região de controle (LCR), que controla a replicação e a expressão gênica. O grau de expressão das proteínas E6 e E7, codificadas pela região E, está diretamente relacionado ao grau da lesão cervical. Vacina como agente de imunização contra HPV. Ciênc. saúde coletiva [online]. 2014, vol.19, n.9, pp. 3799-3808. ISSN 1413-8123. '''Classificação''' Pertence à família ''Papillomaviridae,'' ao gênero ''Alphapapillomavirus ''e à espécie ''Human Papillomavirus''. As espécies são nomeadas de acordo com o grupo de animais que elas infectam. São conhecidos 40 tipos que infectam a mucosa genital. A classificação baseia-se na diversidade genômica do gene L1. Além da classificação em família, gênero e espécie, são classificados em tipos, subtipos e variantes de Villiers EM, Fauquet C, Broker TR, Bernard HU, zur Hausen H. Classification of papillomaviruses. Virology (2004). 324(1):17-27., indicando alto ou baixo risco em relação ao seu potencial oncogenético. '''Hospedeiros''' O HPV, ou seja, o Papiloma Vírus Humano, como o próprio nome sugere infecta apenas humanos. No entanto, o HPV pertence à família de vírus ''Papillomaviridae'' que possui um grande espectro de hospedeiros, ocorrendo em diversas espécies de aves e mamíferos. Já foram descritos e classificados vários tipos de papilomavirus que infectam bovinos, cães, gatos, coelhos, macacos, etc. H.-U. Bernard et al. (2010). Classification of papillomaviruses (PVs) based on 189 PV types and proposal of taxonomic amendments. Virology 401, 70–79. '''Multiplicação''' '''Multiplicação''' De maneira geral, o ciclo infeccioso do HPV está atrelado ao processo de diferenciação dos queratinócitos. O vírion entra em células basais por meio de lesões destas, o genoma viral desnudo é incorporado ao núcleo após um ciclo mitótico e se replica como episomas - porções de material genético que se replicam independentemente ao DNA cromossomal viral - em pequenas quantidades. A integração e segregação correta das células filhas é assegurada pelas proteínas virais E1 eE2. Replicação viral é realizada por polimerases celulares, juntamente com a replicação do genoma da célula, expressando genes E1, E2, E6 e E7 virais. Doorbar, J.; Egawa, N.; Griffin, H.; Kranjec, C.; Murakami, I. Human papillomavirus molecular biology and disease association. Rev. Med. Virol. 2015; 25:2-23 Na medida em que os queratinócitos migram para camadas mediais e entram no processo de diferenciação, suas replicações cessam e elas entram em mudanças na bioquímica de suas membranas plasmáticas, lipídeos e proteínas e se fundem em folhas cornificadas para prevenir perda de substâncias intracelulares e evitar a morte celular. Para que o processo de diferenciação ocorra de maneira correta, as proteínas virais E6 e E7 são expressas. E estas permitem que os queratinócitos, já diferenciados, entrem em uma proliferação descontrolada, pois degradam, respectivamente, as proteínas celulares p53 e pRb, importantes no controle e regulação do ciclo de vida celular, e assim essas proteínas virais, juntamente com a E5, inibem a apoptose celular e podem facilitar uma progressão maligna da infecção, já que a célula perde sua manutenção de qualidade na medida em que se replica em momentos não planejados, podendo ainda acumular mutações ao longo dos anos, o que estimula o desenvolvimento de cânceres associados ao HPV. Seguindo a diferenciação dos queratinócitos, a expressão das proteínas cessam e há expressão de E1, E2, E4 e E5, gerando grande numero de copias virais amplificadas. Nas camadas mais superficiais do epitélio, há expressão gênica viral das proteínas L1 e L2, as quais se dirigem ao núcleo e montam os vírions, encapsidiando o genoma viral. E então, a liberação dos vírions, a qual não causa lise celular. A proteína E4 pode contribuir para a reentrada do vírion na camada superficial do epitélio, o que rompe a estrutura celular, no entanto, de maneira geral, o processo de liberação de vírions se dá sem lise. '''Etapas da Multiplicação e Replicação''' Para que aconteça a infecção deve haver acesso das partículas virais à camada basal/lamina basal. Nesta, ocorre uma interação com proteoglicanos de heparin sulfato. Neste contato, os capsídeos virais sofrem mudanças estruturais, incluindo a clivagem da L2, o que promove a transferência destes a um receptor secundário nos queratinócitos basais, que é necessário para que o vírus entre à célula e possa transferir seu genoma para o núcleo celular. Em muitos casos, para que ocorra a infecção é necessário uma lesão ou micro-lesão, pois dessa forma, há uma ativação da divisão celular, para que ocorra o reparo/cicatrização desta, é são nestas condições que o genoma viral consegue entrar ao núcleo. Mas a hipótese atual é que a formação de lesão é iniciada com a infecção de células epiteliais basais, e que a longevidade destas células é um fator importante para a persistência da lesão. Uma vez dentro da célula, esses vírions são transportados ao núcleo por vias endossomais, nas quais ocorre o seu desnudamento e sua classificação, por meio da célula. O complexo DNA-protéico presente anteriormente no vírion, L2, está relacionado ao direcionamento do genoma viral ao núcleo, de forma que o genoma entre de maneira correta no compartimento; e a outra proteína presente anteriormente ao desnudamento no vírion, L1, é retida no endossoma e sofre degradação lisossomal. A infecção é seguida de uma amplificação inicial do genoma viral emanutenção de um episoma viral em poucas cópias, de modo que não haja percepção do sistema imune da presença de vírions nas células. Para que esta fase aconteça, é necessária a expressão de duas proteínas, E1 e E2, sendo que a última é reguladora da transcrição viral e se liga a diversos sítios no LCR viral e recruta a helicase E1, a qual se ligara no sítio de origem de replicação viral. Em HPV de alto risco, a proliferação das células das camadas basais as quais são mediadas por proteínas E6 e E7, as quais promovem a proliferação celular, facilita uma expansão do local da lesão. Em HPV de baixo risco, também há expressão de proteínas E6 e E7, no entanto, estas parecem ter menor afinidade por seus alvos, a p53 e pRb, proteínas responsáveis pelo controle e regulação do ciclo celular. As proteínas E6 e E7 promovem proliferação das células basais por estimularem o retorno à entrada do ciclo celular das células nas camadas mediais do epitélio para que seu genoma seja amplificado. A expressão destas proteínas nas camadas superficiais (superiores) do epitélio permite que a célula infectada volte a entrar na fase S do ciclo celular, o que promove um aumento de número de cópias do genoma viral. Além dessas proteínas, também são expressas as proteínas E1 e E2, as quais estão relacionadas à replicação viral, e estas crescem em número na medida em que as células vão se diferenciando, já que a fase de diferenciação celular está relacionada ao padrão de expressão de proteínas dos vírions. No último estágio de replicação viral, há expressão das proteínas L2 e L1, as quais são responsáveis pelo encapsulamento do genoma do vírion. A maturação do vírus ocorre nas camadas mais superficiais do epitélio, nas quais os queratinócitos morrem (e se desprendem do epitélio), os quais perdem a fosforilação oxidativa (respiração) mitocondrial e, assim, tornam o microambiente oxidante, o que promove ligações entre as proteínas L1 do vírus, e assim, são produzidos vírions infecciosos estáveis. A proteína E4 parece contribuir para a liberação dos vírions nas camadas superficiais. '''Patogenia''' '''Patogenia''' As doenças causadas pelo HPV são principalmente o câncer cervical e as verrugas genitais. Essas doenças estão intimamente relacionadas com o ciclo de vida do vírus dentro das células epiteliais, nas quais o vírus se multiplica, devido ao fato de a expressão gênica variar de acordo com a diferenciação dessas células. Margaret Stanley. (2010). Pathology and epidemiology of HPV infection in females. Gynecologic Oncology 117 (2010) S5–S10. doi:10.1016/j.ygyno.2010.01.024. O HPV possui um mecanismo de infecção característico, pelo qual infecta as células basais do epitélio estratificado, sendo esse tipo de tecido o único no qual o vírus se replica. O vírion entra no organismo por meio de lesões na pele ou na mucosa (comuns durante as relações sexuais) e se liga primeiramente aos proteoglicanos de heparan-sulfato constituintes da lâmina basal. Essa ligação permite uma mudança conformacional nas proteínas do capsídeo, a qual permitem que o vírion exponha o sítio de ligação do capsômero que irá se ligar ao receptor presente nos queratinócitos presentes na lâmina basal, assim, permitindo a entrada do vírus no interior da célula. Até o presente momento, esses vírus são os únicos conhecidos que iniciam a infecção através de um processo que depende de uma ligação a um sítio extracelular. Schiller et al. (2010). Current understanding of the mechanism of HPV infection. Gynecol Oncol. 2010 June ; 118(1 Suppl): S12–S17. doi:10.1016/j.ygyno.2010.04.004. O vírus entra no queratinócito através da internalização por meio de endossomos e, uma vez dentro da célula, escapa do endossomo e se direciona ao núcleo para iniciar os processos de transcrição. Estudos apontam que proteínas do capsômero se ligam a proteínas do citoesqueleto, permitindo seu deslocamento pela célula e consequente entrada no núcleo. Esse processo infeccioso é lento se comparado com o de outros vírus, podendo levar de 12 até 24 horas desde a entrada no organismo pelas lesões até a chegada do vírus ao núcleo do queratinócito. Uma vez dentro do núcleo do queratinócito, o vírus inicia seu processo de multiplicação e transcrição gênica, codificando proteínas importantes para sua patogenia que induzem a reativação da síntese de DNA, inibem processos de apoptose e modulam a diferenciação dos queratinócitos, criando um ambiente propício para a sua multiplicação. Os HPVs de baixo risco causam infecções produtivas conhecidas como CIN1 (cervical intraepithelial neoplasia 1), as quais geram os papilomas, isto é, as verrugas. Essas infecções de baixo risco causam efeitos citopáticos como a observação da formação de células multinucleadas, com núcleos disformes e hipercorados e presença de halos perinucleares. No entanto, depois de alguns meses, na maioria dos casos essa infecção é eliminada pelo sistema imune inato. Thomas C. Wright, Jr. (2006). Pathology of HPV infection at the cytologic and histologic levels. International Journal of Gynecology and Obstetrics (2006) 94 (Supplement 1), S22---S31. Os HPVs de alto risco causam infecções neoplásicas classificadas como CIN2 e CIN3, as quais estão relacionadas com o câncer. Nesses casos, os vírus, ao invés de completarem o seu ciclo de infecção (desde as células basais até a liberação dos vírions na camada superior do epitélio), passam a se integrar no genoma da célula epitelial e desregular o ciclo da célula devido ao aumento de expressão das proteínas E6 e E7. John Doorbar et al. (2012). The Biology and Life-Cycle of Human Papillomaviruses. Vaccine 30S (2012) F55– F70 Nesses casos, os efeitos citopáticos característicos são a presença de células basais (imaturas) na região superior do epitélio, com a observação de divisões celulares nessa região, presença de células com cromatina irregular e divisões mitóticas anormais. Tais características são indicativas de desenvolvimento de câncer, que pode inclusive invadir outros tecidos se não for devidamente tratado ou prevenido. '''Câncer cervical induzido pelo vírus HPV''' O câncer cervical ou câncer de colo de útero é a terceira principal causa de mortalidade em mulheres no mundo todo. Estima-se que, anualmente, sejam registrados 530.000 novos casos e 270.000 óbitos reportados. Schiffman, M.; Solomon, D. Cervical-Cancer Screening with Human Papillomavirus and Cytologic Cotesting. ''N. Engl. J. Med.,'' v.369, p.2324-2331, 2013. O tipo 16 do vírus do papiloma humano (HPV, do inglês ''human papillomavirus'') é considerado o agente causador mais perigoso no desenvolvimento dessa variedade de câncer em mulheres. A alta malignidade desse tipo de câncer pode ser atribuída também à sua atividade silenciosa, pela supressão de resposta imune, o que permite a diferenciação celular e crescimento tumoral sem que haja produção de ação inflamatória. Dentre as proteínas reguladoras codificadas pelo gene do vírus HPV-16, a E6 e a E7 atuam como agentes inibidores das proteínas supressoras de tumor p53 e pRb, respectivamente. Molecular Biology of the Cell, 4th ed. As proteínas p53 e pRb estão relacionadas ao controle do ciclo celular e, portanto, a degradação dessas proteínas induzida pelas proteínas virais E6 e E7 induz à replicação descontrolada das células infectadas pelo vírus. Dessa forma, as células se multiplicam de forma acelerada e contínua, e podem produzir células-filhas com falhas ou quebras no DNA. A linhagem de células modificadas é o resultado do alto risco carcinogênico dos vírus HPV-16 e 18. Por isso, as oncoproteínas E6 e E7 se tornaram alvos principais no desenvolvimento de vacinas terapêuticas para tratamento de câncer cervical. Werness, B.A.; Levine, A.J.; Howley, P.M. Association of human papillomavirus types 16 and 18 E6 proteins with p53. ''Science'', v.248, p.76-79, 1990Dyson, N. The regulation of E2F by pRB-family proteins. ''Genes Dev.,'' v.12(15), p.22245-22462, 1998. '''Outras formas de câncer pelo vírus HPV''' HPVs oncogênicos também estão associados a outros tipos de cânceres, como o câncer anal, e são responsáveis por uma parcela de câncer no pênis, vagina, vulva e câncer orofaríngeo. Bravo, G. I.; Félez-Sánchez, M. ''Papillomaviruses – Viral evolution, cancer and evolutionary medicine''. Evolution, Medicine and Public Health [2015] Jan 15; p.32 - 51. '''Diagnóstico laboratorial''' O diagnóstico do HPV é feito baseando-se na estrutura viral e na sua interação com a célula. Existem mais de 150 tipos reconhecidos, que possuem sítios de infecção distintos, cutâneos ou mucosotrópicos. Destes, 20 estão associados com o câncer de colo de útero, classificados de acordo com potencial oncogênico. Os subtipos considerados de alto risco são 16, 18, 45 e 56, que causam neoplasia maligna. Podem ser feitos exames como a peniscopia, vulvoscopia, vaginoscopia e colposcopia, identificando alterações causadas pelo HPV. Lesões na região genital são suspeitas de infecção; é colhida amostra de tecido da região afetada e é feito um estudo histológico. Técnicas de biologia molecular também são utilizadas, identificando a presença do DNA viral e das proteínas E6 e E7. '''Genitoscopia:''' Exame da região genital masculina. * Peniscopia: Primeiro, é feita a observação do pênis, pesquisando por alguma alteração, como verrugas genitais (condilomas acuminados) ou lesões. Depois, o pênis é envolto em uma gaze com ácido acético, que irá indicar lesões sugestivas de presença do vírus. * Uretroscopia: Exame da uretra. A uretra pode tornar-se um reservatório para o vírus. * Oroscopia: Exame da cavidade oral. Geralmente, as lesões estão localizadas na região lateral da língua, freio sublingual e gengiva. '''Biópsia dirigida:''' Coleta de material das lesões suspeitas de HPV. É feita uma anestesia local e o material é coletado. * Colposcopia: A região genital feminina (vulva, vagina e colo uterino) é observada com o auxílio de um colposcópio (equipamento com lentes que auxiliam na visualização da região), investigando a presença ou não de lesões. Uma gaze com ácido acético é colocada sobre a região vulvar e vaginal, identificando regiões acetopositivas. Apresentando reação acetopositiva, é feita uma biópsia e esta é submetida a exame histológico ou a técnicas de biologia molecular. As técnicas utilizadas são: Análise por sonda de DNA ''in situ'', reação em cadeia de polimerase, hibridização por Southern blot, imunofluorescência e coloração por imunoperoxidase e microscopia eletrônica. Na vagina e no colo do útero também é adicionado lugol (iodo) e a região é observado com o colposcópio. Regiões iodo negativas indicam alterações epiteliais, são células pobres em glicogênio, indicando células cancerígenas ou pré-cancerígenas. As células normais do colo uterino e da vagina são ricas em glicogênio, o iodo impregna estas células, tornando-as escuras (marrons). Já as células iodo negativas, tornam-se mais claras, amareladas, distinguindo-se das células saudáveis. http://www.virushpv.com.br/novo/hpv_diagnostico.php * Técnicas de biologia molecular: Um dos métodos mais utilizados para identificação do HPV é a hibridização ''in situ'', uma técnica precisa e de rápida identificação. Consiste na utilização de uma sonda, isto é, sequências de nucleotídeos marcadas, que são complementares a sequências específicas de DNA. A região é identificada por imuno-histoquímica. Porém, a técnica de PCR ( Polymerase Chain Reaction) é mais sensível, consiste na replicação do DNA in vitro, permitindo a identificação da amostra. As técnicas utilizadas são PCR alelo específica e, mais recentemente, ''microarray''. As amostras são obtidas através de esfregaço com swab ou de amostras incluídas em parafina. Flávia Castello Branco Vidal, Maria do Desterro Soares Brandão Nascimento, Cíntia Tereza Lima Ferraro, Luciane Maria Oliveira Brito. Análise crítica dos métodos moleculares para detecção do papilomavírus humano: revisão da literatura. Femina, setembro/outubro 2012, vol. 40, n. 5. '''Epidemiologia''' O vírus do HPV é principalmente transmitido via ato sexual (sexo vaginal, sexo anal ou sexo oral), porém existem outras formas de transmissão menos comuns, não-sexuais, como a Transmissão Vertical (Mãe para filho ), por contato com pele contaminada pelo vírus e por contato com objetos como roupas e utensílios que possam conter os microorganismos infectantes. A. Mindel, R. Tideman, HPV transmission – still feeling the way, Lancet 355 (1999) 2097–2098. Desta forma, é possível, porém muito raro, que pessoas virgens possam contrair o vírus, sem ter realizado qualquer tipo de relação sexual. Frega A, Cenci M, Stentella P, Cipriano L, De Ioris A, Alderisio M, Vecchione A Human papillomavirus in virgins and behaviour at risk, Cancer Lett. 2003 May 8;194(1):21-4 A infecção pelo vírus pode atingir homens, mulheres e crianças, sendo que segundo a Organização Mundial da saúde, a infecção pelo HPV é a doença sexualmente transmissível (DST) mais comum no planeta. A estimativa é de que mais de 600 milhões de pessoas estejam infectadas no planeta, porém é importante ressaltar que nem todos os infectados apresentam sinais visíveis de infecção. Em muitos casos a doença é assintomática, e o próprio sistema imune é capaz de combater a infecção. Outro dado importante é que deste grupo de pessoas infectadas com o HPV, apenas uma pequena parcela contrai o câncer, que é mais comum em mulheres, e se diagnosticado e tratado nos estágios iniciais, a chance de cura e recuperação é muito grande. Cerca de 75% a 80% da população adquirem um ou mais tipos de HPV durante a vida. Essa infecção pelo vírus pode ocorrer tanto por atos sexuais como também pelo contato com locais contaminados, pois o vírus do HPV é um dos mais comuns e mais encontrados no ambiente. Porém como já dito anteriormente, na maioria dos casos, a infecção é assintomática e rapidamente combatida pelo sistema imune, além de que são muitos os tipos de vírus de HPV que existem. No caso do câncer, apesar de uma pequena parcela das pessoas infectadas com o HPV contraírem o tumor, por outro lado, dentre os casos de câncer de colo de útero, o HPV é a causa mais comum. Estima-se que em mais de 80% dos casos de câncer de colo de útero, o vírus do HPV é encontrado nas lesões oncogênicas. Desta forma é recomendado que sejam realizados exames periódicos para verificar se não há nenhuma alteração no trato uterino, pois em nem todos os casos é visível a infecção pelo vírus. A existência de verrugas nas mucosas orais e genitais pode ser um sinal de infecção pelo vírus, porém nem sempre esses sinais são visíveis ou claros de se identificar. Segundo dados da Organização Mundial de Saúde de 2008, cerca de 500mil mulheres são diagnosticadas com a infecção todos os anos, destas, 270mil morrem de câncer. A alta taxa de óbito está relacionada com a demora no diagnóstico do câncer, que na maioria desses casos é diagnosticado nas fases terminais. Outro fator que influencia nesses números é a precariedade de países menos desenvolvidos, onde a taxa de infecção pelo vírus é mais alta, e relacionada com a falta de uso de preservativos, a precariedade de hospitais, a falta de exames para a identificação do vírus e do câncer e principalmente da falta de conscientização da população sobre como se prevenir e da importância da realização de exames periódicos em mulheres. No caso do Brasil, estima-se que haja de 9 a 10 milhões de casos de pessoas infectadas no país, e que a cada ano, mais de 700 mil casos novos são registrados. '''Prevenção e controle''' '''Prevenção''' O colo de útero é a região preferencial para infecção pelo vírus do HPV, pois há um acesso mais direto às camadas basais do epitélio. O exame ginecológico do papanicolau é uma forma muito eficiente de prevenção contra o câncer cervical induzido por HPV, já que a partir dele é possível identificar alterações nas células presentes nesta região. Como o vírus tem um longo ciclo constitutivo, o exame frequente é um aliado das mulheres no diagnóstico precoce de lesões cervicais causadas pelo vírus HPV. Aliada ao papanicolau, a biópsia de regiões do cólo de útero que apresentam alterações permite identificar os tipos de vírus presente. Lesões na região podem ser classificadas de acordo com o risco para desenvolvimento de câncer cervical (NIC - Neoplasia Intra-Cervical): * NIC I: lesão com baixo risco * NIC II: lesão com médio risco * NIC III: lesão com alto risco '''Vacinas''' Antes de se aprofundar no assunto da vacina contra o HPV é preciso ter em mente o que é uma vacina e como ela funciona. A vacinação é uma forma de fazer com que o sistema imune (que protege contra infecções e outros danos) saiba o que é o vírus e arme uma resposta adequada e eficaz quando for verdadeiramente desafiado, impedindo que aconteça algo grave. É uma simulação que na prática leva à imunização, proteção, contra aquele agente causador da doença. Mas como o sistema imune sabe o que é o vírus ou qualquer outro agente patológico? A resposta é que ele reconhece pedaços desses agentes; e a isso se denomina '''antígeno'''. Este pode ser de qualquer natureza bioquímica, desde proteínas, açúcares estruturais e até mesmo lipídeo, desde que apareçam na superfície da partícula infectante, que pode ser uma célula ou uma partícula viral. Quando estes antígenos são proteínas, o '''epítopo '''(parte''' '''específica de reconhecimento do antígeno pelo anticorpo) é uma sequência de aminoácidos (peptídeo). Assim o sistema imune, através dos linfócitos B, produz anticorpos, que neutralizam o vírus todas as vezes em que ele aparecer. O modo de proteção da vacina acontece porque a L1 é proteína mais abundante no capsídeo viral e que está na superfície do vírus, portanto o sistema imune pode reconhecer a L1 e produzir anticorpos contra o vírus. Além disso, como o HPV é um vírus que se replica nos epitélios estratificados, existem as células residentes do sistema imune chamadas de Langerhans, elas podem ser “enganadas” pelo vírus para que ela não apresente seus antígenos aos linfócitos T (que auxiliam os linfócitos B) e assim não haja uma resposta imune adaptativa eficiente, ou seja, a quantidade anticorpos produzidos é menor, assim, como a vacina é injetada por via intramuscular, as células residentes do músculo não são enganáveis pelo vírus, assim apresentam os antígenos aos Linfócitos B e eles então produzem os anticorpos. No caso, estes são neutralizadores, ou seja, impedem que o vírus adentre nas células, porque eles foram completamente cobertos pelos anticorpos. Desta forma, o sistema imune enxerga o vírus e impede que ele ataque as células da pele e outros epitélios estratificados. Em 2008, o médico virologista alemão Harald Zur Hausen ganhou o Prêmio Nobel de Medicina e Fisiologia, por ter provado que o vírus HPV é o agente etiológico da esmagadora maioria de dos casos de câncer cervical e por ter proposto uma possível vacina que protegeria às mulheres de desenvolver a patologia. Assim, a vacina foi idealizada para ser uma vacina de proteína recombinante do vírus. A L1, proteína mais abundante do capsídeo viral, foi escolhida para ser produzida, transgenicamente em leveduras. Para isso, o gene L1 foi isolado e inserido nas leveduras. Foram então selecionados os subtipos mais abundantes em casos de câncer cervical, o 16 e o 18; assim foi concebida a vacina bivalente, vendida comercialmente pelo nome de Cervarix ® pela GSK - Glaxo Smith Kline. Posteriormente, a MSD - Merck Sharp & Dohme produziu a quadrivalente, que contempla os subtipos 6 e 11, causadores de verrugas genitais além dos 16 e 18. É vendida pelo nome de Gardasil. No Brasil, o Ministério da Saúde aprovou em 2014 a vacinação de meninas de 9 a 13 anos e também a inserção desta vacina no calendário de imunizações gratuitas pelo SUS. O plano consiste em: · Vacinar meninas de 11 a 13 anos em 2014; · Vacinar meninas de 9 a 11 anos em 2015; · Vacinar meninas de 9 anos a partir de 2016. A vacina distribuída pelo SUS é a Gardasil, que sendo produzida pela MSD em parceria com o Instituto Butantan pelo preço de R$ 31,00 a dose. Para que a vacina tenha o efeito protetivo, são necessárias 3 doses. O SUS adotou a estratégia de realizar a primeira dose em 0 meses, a segunda em 6 meses e a terceira em 18 meses a partir da aplicação da primeira dose. Além disso, a vacina tem maior eficácia quando é aplicada antes do contato da pessoa com o vírus, por isso escolheu-se a idade da pré-adolescência e início da adolescência, que é um período anterior ao início da vida sexual. No Brasil, a vacinação acontece apenas em meninas, porém em outros países como na Austrália, a vacinação é para todos os adolescentes, independentemente do sexo. No Brasil, caso se deseje imunizar aos meninos, é necessário que se faça em clínicas particulares. A vacina é importante para a imunização de homens, pois o HPV também provoca câncer peniano além de causar os cânceres anais e orofaríngeos e também impede que haja a circulação do vírus. Assim, a vacinação é de grande importância na prevenção de câncer do colo uterino, anal e orofaríngeo. Porém, a vacina não pode substituir a continuidade do exame de Papanicolaou, pois não protege contra todos os subtipos do vírus, somente os mais prevalentes no câncer e verrugas geintais. Atualmente, estão disponíveis no mercado duas vacinas preventivas para HPV: a bivalente, Cervarix, que confere proteção aos tipos 16 e 18, e a tetravalente, Gardasil, contra os tipos 6, 11, 16 e 18. Mesmo para as mulheres já infectadas, as vacinas preventivas podem trazer benefícios. Além disso, considerando o cenário epidemiológico de câncer cervical induzido por HPV, laboratórios ao redor do mundo estão produzindo estudos para o desenvolvimento de vacinas para tratamento de tumores já instalados no colo do útero. Roden, R., and Wu, T.C. (2003). Preventative and therapeutic vaccines for cervical cancer. Expert Rev. Vaccines 2, 495–516.Hung, C.F., Ma, B., Monie, A., et al. (2008). Therapeutic human papillomavirus vaccines: current clinical trials and future directions. Expert Opin. Biol. Ther. 8, 421–439. Como as vacinas funcionam? As vacinas preventivas (ou profiláticas) produzem o que os imunologistas chamam de resposta imune adquirida. Isso significa que a aplicação da vacina deve ativar células do sistema imune - principalmente os linfócitos B e os linfócitos T - e gerar células de memória que irão proteger o indivíduo contra infecção por um determinado patógeno (neste caso, o vírus HPV). Esse tipo de resposta é chamada de resposta primária. Se o indivíduo entrar em contato com este patógeno no futuro, as células de memória irão reconhecer e atacar o patógeno de forma rápida, o que caracteriza uma resposta secundária http://www.who.int/topics/vaccines/en/. As formulações vacinais clássicas utilizam formas do vírus inativado ou atenuados. (WIP) '''Tratamentos''' Lesões não-carcinogênicas: O tratamento não visa a cura, pois não há cura para o HPV, sendo realizada, apenas, a remoção das verrugas ou condilomas, quando em lesões não-carcinogênicas. O método pelo qual a eliminação é feita é através de: excisão, vaporização a laser, eletrocauterização, crioterapia, podofilina e ácido tricloroacético. No entanto, as lesões podem reaparecer após o tratamento, dependendo do sistema imune do indivíduo. Lesões carcinogênicas: Para lesões carcinogênicas, utilizam-se métodos citodestrutivos como cauterização química ou física e vaporização a laser CO2; métodos excisionais como a remoção da lesão local ou vulvectomia cutânea; e pode-se, ainda, combinar métodos citodestrutivos com excisionais. Além desses, outra forma de tratamento é a imunoterapia isolada ou associada às técnicas já citadas. Da mesma forma das lesões não carcinogênicas, as carcinogênicas podem também reaparecer, porém, com maior taxa de recorrência. Hatch KD. Vulvovaginal human papillomavirus infections: clinical implications and management.Am J. Obstet Gynecol, V. 165 (4)., part 2, P. 1183-8, 1991. '''Glossário''' Antígeno: uma molécula que induz uma resposta imune do sistema imune adaptativo, ligando-se especificamente a um determinado tipo de anticorpo. Anticorpo: é uma proteína plasmática que possui 5 formas estruturais diferentes, e se liga a uma substância ou molécula conhecida como antígeno fazendo-o de maneira especifica, pois cada anticorpo possui uma estrutura única para tipos diferentes de antígenos, além da estrutura geral que os classifica como família das Imunoglobulinas, ou Igs. Sendo produzidos, de maneira geral, em resposta a infecções ou imunizações (como vacinação), por células plasmáticas do sistema imune adaptativo. Murphy, K.; Travers, P.; Walport, M. Imunobiologia de Janeway - tradução Lambert, A. P. F.. [et al] - 7.ed.- Porto Alegre: Artmed, 2010. p.803. '''Bibliografia'''